In our U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,719, there is shown an attachment system whereby to secure a clear plastic visor to a wire grid face protector of a helmet. The clear plastic lens or visor is secured to a connector which is attached to the wire grid face protector. Accordingly, a wire grid face protector is required to mount the lens and as such, it has limited applications and adaptations in that it can be used with specific helmets having a particular wire grid face protector which is not easily securable to helmets of different sizes and shapes. Often, there is no need to provide a wire grid face protector in certain sports as these are often a nuisance. These structures are also not aesthetically pleasing.